Drake Cooper
Personality Drake is quite shy to those who are meeting to him for the first time, but once you get to know him, you will see that he is actually quite out-going and brave. He is also very artistic and always has a stetchbook with him. History Julia Cooper was a beautiful woman working as a designer when she met Ptah. Ptah was stunned and fell like the rest of the men whom met her but like the rest he was denied for the same reason as the rest, which was cancer .Ptah didn’t took it well so he tried his hardest to get Julia and all his hard work paid off as finally one day a fling happen. This little fling gave Julia some unwanted results as after 5 months Julia found out she was pregnant. Julia was scared when she heard this as she had cancer not to mention she was far too young to be a parent but there was a part of her which wanted to keep the baby. This made her struggle on whether to keep the baby or kill it as her mother had cancer and Julia didn’t want the baby to go through what she did. This kept on for months until she finally decide on having an abortion she gone into labor and Drake was born. When Julia saw him for the first time she quickly knew that Drake was what she needed to recover from cancer so she decided to grow up and become a parent to this boy. Julia raised him as well as she can but her cancer got worse so she needed to depend on a lot of people so social service would always come and check but like everyone else they saw how much Julia worked to give Drake the best she even reconcile with her own mother (which she ran away from) just for Drake. With everyone’s help Drake became a capable boy whom at a young age knew how much his mom depended on him but it had to stop when he went to school as there people judged him making him somewhat an anti-social kid whom likes to draw. When Drake was 14, a new kid came to school. He began to follow him and annoy him. When drake finally confronted him, he showed his true colors as a fallen devourer and began to attack him. Drake luckily didn’t die but got multiple bad injuries and had to go to the ER. His mom, thinking that drake was going to die, killed herself. The day after his mom died, a god who introduced himself as Ptah came and took drake to camp pyramid. Drake, still having multiple injuries, had to stay in the infirmary for a couple weeks. He just recently got out of the infirmary. Powers Offensive #Children of Ptah have the ability to see each specific weakness in another person’s armor and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. Defensive #Children of Ptah can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time Passive #Children of Ptah are innately extremely resistant to heat and fire. #Children of Ptah can create buildings and other forms of architecture (bridges, monuments/memorials‎, dams, windmills, etc.), and temporarily manipulate them. #Children of Ptah are innately able to use and create any enchanted materials for the use weapons or armor Supplementary #Children of Ptah are innately stronger and faster than others. #Children of Ptah can control a machine's basic functions from a distance, such as turning a car around or changing the channel. #Children of Ptah can be able to recover from complete fatal injuries, but this can only be done once and only once in the child of Ptah's life. Counsellor Only #In rare cases Children of Ptah can be able to create objects, weapons and armor without need of raw materials, but this will leave the extremely exhausted and will use up the majority of their energy will pass out. In order to do this the child of Ptah must entailed schematics of a desired creation mentally, if not than they will never be able to use this ability. Traits #They are also very adept at weaving, pottery and other variety of crafts. #Are able to make all sorts of machines, including automatons. #Are excellent sculptor, #They are able to create transforming weaponry. Relationships